five_nights_at_freddys_world_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian121/Damian Jone's 121 i skarby ZUS'U
Uwaga! To opowiadanie jest niezwykle głupie, nieśmieszne i żenujące. Jeżeli nie chcesz stracić we mnie wiarę. NIE CZYTAJ TEGO! Roz.1= Nuda Damian Jones 121 szedł w mroku w opuszczonej kopalni, gdy nagle znalazł się na łące, a po jej środku stała płacząca dziewczynka. Gdy Damian się do niej zbliżył, odwróciła się, to była dziewczynka w zaawansowanym skażeniu Macierewiczochozą. Wrzasnęła ,,GŁOSUJ NA MNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Wtedy naszego głównego bohatera obudził budzik. - Kurwa, która to godzina? Spojrzał na zegarek, 8:00, kalendarz - 2100 rok, 17 stycznia. - Kotku, wstań.... - Powiedziała czule Pani Damianowa. - Dajże jeszcze chwile, słońce - wymamrotał Damian. - KU**A MAĆ, RUSZ D**Ę, BO CIE OD RAZU WYPIEPRZĘ DO POŚREDNIAKA, MENDO, NIE PISARZU TY ZA****NY H** JE***Y! - Przestań.... - JA CI KU**A DAM PRZESTAŃ, ŻEBY CIE PIORUNY SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI SIARCZYSTE OGNIEM NAPIERNICZAŁY NA TWOJEGO ZŁAMANEGO H**, ŻEBY CIEBIE MACIEREWICZOCHOZA ZA JE****AŁA TY JE****NY CW****, DAWAJ MI TE PINIĄDZĘ TWOJA, K****MAĆ. JESTEŚ UMÓWIONY DO PRACY NA TĄ J***ANĄ 9:00, WIĘC ZA**** ŁYSY H**U. - Okej I poszedł, i słyszał za sobą takie wyzwiska: - I NIE WRACAJ BEZ HAJSU TY PORNOGRAFICZNY CW***, ŻEBY CIEBIE WTEDY TWOJA K*** MAĆ P***NĄŁ J**ANY PIORUN. BOŻE... TY TO WIDZISZ I NIE ROZ***DALASZ TAKIEGO GÓW****ŻA. - Wow.... Ładna ma moja żona słownictwo, no nie? No, ale trzeba se tej roboty poszukać. I wtedy nagle Damian zobaczył klub ze strip-tizem. Damian pomyślał - ,,Zawsze marzyłem, aby w nim pracować" - A więc do niego wszedł. - Kim jesteś? - Zapytał szef. - I'm Damian Jones 121 i chce tu pracować, jako striptizer. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA - CO JEST TAKIEGO W TYM ŚMIESZNEGO?! - MASZ ZA MAŁEGO.... HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA... WSZYSCY, BY SIĘ Z NIEGO ŚMIALI, A NIE PODZIWIALI. - Skąd to wiesz.... - Po twojej gębie maluszku! I go wywalili na zbity pysk aż uderzył o pobliski budynek i to był najważniejszy moment w życiu Damiana. - Następny proszę! - Ja? - A kto inny, k**a? - Ale... - Przestań pieprzyć i odpowiadaj na pytania. Jak się nazywasz? - Damian - Imię do dupy, jak masz na nazwisko? - Jones 121 - Jeszcze grosze, a wykształcenie? - Brak - Cudownie! Świetnie się nadajesz, zostajesz strażnikiem muzealnym! - CO? JA NIE.... I rzuciła go przed otwór w głąb sali, gdzie czekał na niego jakiś facet. - Czy jesteś, przyjacielu, tym strażnikiem muzelanym? - Słuchaj no ty profesorku! Jakaś głupie babsko mnie tu wrzuciło i powiedziało, że będę jakimś strażnikiem muzeum! - Uch, Barbara jest "lekko" świrnięta, sorry za takie przywitanie, ale jeżeli ma coś w umyśle to masz wielki fart, że tu wypad... - Ta, mam być jakimś srażnikiem muzealnym, co sra, pierdzi i nic nie robi, no i dostaje jakieś gówniane wynagrodzenie?! To nie dla mnie, koleś. - Trudno... - westchął "koleś". Damian, jak nic się oddalił i już miał wyjść, gdy usłyszał łykanie profesora. - I kto *chlip* będzie zarabiał te 10000000000 *chlip* złoty tygodniowo *chlip*. Damian stał już przy profesorze! - Jakie 1000000000 z-z-złotych t-tygodnio-wo-wo? - Nie wiesz? Tyle zarabia strażnik muzealny! - To ja w to wchodzę! - Zostaniesz! - Tak! Mogę już się nudzić za taki hajs! - Jak to nudzić? - zdumiał się profesor. ''To be continue'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach